Clark was happy
by Pablo Arthur Fawkes
Summary: My interpretation of the history off Superman, in which he grows in power equal to the comics, but doesn't drop in power like at the end of the arcs. Also, it's written as a children's book.


In the beginning, Kal-El was born. His family loved him. Kal-El was happy.

One day, Kal-El went to sleep, but when he woke up, he wasn't with his family anymore. He cried a lot. Then, some nice people found him. They carried him to their truck. They calmed him and made sure he wasn't hurt. Kal-El was happy.

The nice people told some other, not as nice, people what had happened. They didn't tell the whole story, but they told as much as they could. The other people let the nice people keep Kal-El with them. The nice people called him Clark, and told Clark to call them Ma and Pa. Clark Kent was happy.

Clark grew up. When he was a little bit grown up, he liked to pick things up. He learned to pick things up very early, and he was very good at it. He picked up his food, he picked up crayons, he picked up his toys, he picked up his dog, he even picked up a truck. Ma and Pa were shocked. They told Clark not to pick big things up outside or around people. It was a secret. Clark liked secrets. Clark was happy.

Clark grew up even bigger. He still liked to pick things up. He was even better at it now. He went to school. He had a lot of fun at school, he learned loads of things, like how to read and do maths. Clark liked to learn, so he was happy.

Clark kept growing up. One day he learned that he could run very, very fast. He told Ma and Pa, and they all kept it a secret. He finished school forever. He was good at writing and finding things out, so he went to college to learn about journalism. He had fun in college because he learned a lot and made lots of friends. One of his best friends was a girl called Lana. They liked to spend time together, so they became boyfriend and girlfriend. They kept having fun. Clark was happy.

Then, other people started to get very good at things, like picking thinjgs up and running. They weren't as good as Clark. The other people started doing bad things, like taking things that weren't theirs and hurting people. Clark knew that he could stop them, but he didn't want to let go of his secret. He realised that he could keep running when he helped people, so they wouldn't see his face. He did that. Lots of people liked him. Clark was happy.

Bad people kept doing bad things and Clark kept stopping them. People started to give him names. He had a lot of names, like "The Blur" and "Superman". He really liked the second one. One time, a bad person hurt Lana. Clark stopped the bad guy, bad Lana was already really hurt. Clark didn't see Lana again. His friends cheered him up. It took a while, but Clark reallised that he should be happy about how good Lana's life was before she got hurt. Clark finished college and moved to a big city to work at a big newspaper place. Newspapers helped people to learn, and Clark liked to help. He still helped people, and he still kept it a secret.

His newspaper wrote a story about him. They wanted to know who he was. He realised that lots of people liked him and wanted to thank him. He also thought that some people want a symbol to put their hope into. Clark made a suit to keep who he is a secret. He combed his hair to look cool and took his glasses off. He remembered the name he like the most, Superman, and put an "S" on his chest. He thought he looked silly, but other people said he looked cool. Clark was happy.

When was working, he made a few friends. His best friends were Jimmy and Lois. He didn't tell them his secret. They all had fun together, solving mysteries and writing new stories so people could learn what was happening. Lois was told to do a story about Superman. Clark really liked her, so he dressed up and made his voice deeper and did an interview with her. He told her as much as he could. They were both happy.

Other people with powers started helping people and stopping bad guys. Superman met them and they started a group. When a really powerful bad guy started hurting people, they would all work together to stop them. Clark wasn't as good at planning, but he was the strongest, so he could carry out the plans that other people made. When they worked together, they helped even more people. Clark was happy.

Clark and lois became boyfriend and girlfriend. Clark really really liked Lois, so he told her his secret. She was excited. She helped Clark to make plans and help people. Clark and Lois got married. Lois and Clark were happy.

Then a big monster came. He was called Doomsday. Doomsday was more powerful than superman. He got really hurt. He ran away so he could get better and call his group. They worked together and stopped Doomsday. Everyone was happy.

Superman kept stopping bad guys. He got faster and stronger. Stopping bad guys was really easy now. Clark started to get bored of stoping bad guys sometimes, so he started helping people in more places. He got better and better. He got so good that he helped every country when they really needed it, but he helped his city the most. Everyone liked Superman. Superman was happy.

Then another big monster came. It was bigger and stronger than doomsday and superman. Superman tried to stop it but he couldn't. The whole group tried, but they couldn't stop it. Superman tried so hard that he got very hurt. He was so hurt that everyone thought he was gone forever. Then, he came back. He was even more powerful than before. He stopped the monster with the help of his group. Everyone celebrated. Superman was happy.

Superman stopped every bad guy in his city. He stopped every bad guy in his country. He tried to stop every bad guy ever. He stopped working at the newspaper, he stopped being married to lois. He stopped being Clark.

He stopped being happy.

He didn't know what to do. If he kept helping people, he wouldn't be happy any more.

He stopped helping for a while. People missed him, but they didn't need him that much. He didn't have a house anymore, so he stayed with Ma and Pa. They still loved him. Clark was happy.

People realised that he wasn't there anymore. Bad people realised that they could be bad again. The group couldn't stop every bad person.

Clark had to be superman again. Everyone needed him. He couldn't stop.

Superman helped again.

Everyone was happy.

Except for Clark.


End file.
